La détresse d'une mère
by sevmia
Summary: Le jour de la bataille, Poppy Pomfresh doit soigner de nombreux blessés. Elle voit des blessures horribles, des morts, des mises à mort, des familles éplorées, mais rien ne semble entamer sa détermination à sauver des vies. Jusqu'à ce que...


**La détresse d'une mère**

**Disclaimer:** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ici, seulement quelques reviews :)

**Résumé: **Le jour de la bataille, Poppy Pomfresh doit soigner de nombreux blessés. Elle voit des blessures horribles, des morts, des mises à mort, des familles éplorées, mais rien ne semble entamer sa détermination à sauver des vies. Jusqu'à ce que...

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Poppy Pomfresh soignait des blessés. Elle passait de corps en corps, annonçant la mort ou la survie de nombreuses personnes. C'était la bataille finale et les blessés arrivaient par grosses vagues. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule médicomage. Mais ils étaient bien peu par rapport au nombre de blessés qui affluaient. Ils ne pourraient sauver toutes les vies. Des choix devaient être faits, et Poppy savait faire face. Ses collègues de Sainte-Mangouste l'avaient d'abord prise de haut, la considérant inférieure et potentiellement inutile. Mais ils avaient vite changé d'attitude en la voyant travailler.

Dès qu'un blessé n'était plus en danger de mort, elle passait à un autre. Si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle le faisait savoir et dès qu'un médicomage était libre, il l'assistait. Elle voyait passer sous ses yeux des visages amis, des étudiants qu'elle avait connus, d'autres qui l'étaient encore. Mais elle restait aussi professionnelle que possible, ne se laissait pas aller aux émotions, se contentait de les guérir et de s'occuper d'un autre malade. Si elle voyait un condamné, elle l'abandonnait à sa famille et passait à d'autres blessés. Elle ferait son deuil plus tard, pour l'instant, elle devait sauver des vies.

Alors qu'elle venait de guérir un homme dont le dos avait été brisé par la massue d'un géant, elle se dirigea vers le lit suivant. C'était Kingsley Shaklebolt. Il respirait difficilement, son bras avait été amputé et il avait beaucoup de coupures sur le corps. Il allait mourir et le savait. Mais il souffrait atrocement. Elle lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il mourrait paisiblement. Il murmura un faible merci avant de s'endormir. « Au revoir, Kingsley », dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir. Mais elle refermait vite son cœur, bloquait ses pensées et se dirigeait vers le suivant. Parce qu'il le fallait. C'était son rôle. La mort de Kingsley la touchait, oui. Mais elle avait mieux à faire que de s'appesantir sur son chagrin pour l'instant.

Dès qu'elle se retourna vers le suivant, elle se figea.

-Non… murmura-t-elle.

-Non !

Elle avait crié cette fois. Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Son cri désespéré n'était pas passé totalement inaperçu parmi les familles éplorées, les blessés agonisants et les médicomages qui s'affairaient. Elle se précipita vers le corps suivant. Elle le prit dans ses bras, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne respirait plus. Son cœur ne battait plus. Son fils. La chaire de sa chaire. Son petit bébé. Il était mort.

-NON ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! John ! Tu ne peux pas… Non ! Tu… JOHN !

Elle haletait. Elle devait le sauver. Elle voyait la plaie à son flanc. Elle leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante et la pointa vers la plaie béante. Mais une main se posa sur la sienne. C'était Richard, un médicomage qu'elle connaissait bien.

-C'est trop tard, Poppy.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle tint la tête de son fils contre sa poitrine, le berçant. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle ne tarda pas à hoqueter. Elle sentit à peine une main sur son dos, qui se voulait réconfortante. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son bébé était mort. Elle ne le verrait jamais plus sourire, elle ne l'embrasserait plus, il ne la taquinerait plus sur son hyperprotectivité, elle ne verrait jamais plus ses yeux malicieux. Son fils n'était plus. C'était injuste. Elle hurla de douleur. Elle ne voulait l'accepter. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait sauvé tellement de vies. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle sauver celle de son fils ? Si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt à son chevet, il aurait pu survivre. S'il avait été amené à l'infirmerie, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore mort à ce moment. Si elle avait été plus rapide, plus efficace… Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Son cœur semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur. Une part d'elle mourait avec son fils.

Elle resta à son chevet jusqu'à la fin de la bataille et bien après. Elle le serrait convulsivement dans ses bras. Elle avait tout oublié de son environnement. Elle ne ressentait que sa douleur d'avoir perdu cet être. Son fils. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues tenter de la réconforter. En vain, elle les avait à peine entendues.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir au bout du matelas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Madame Pomfresh.

Elle sentit tellement de sincérité et de détresse dans ces mots qu'elle leva les yeux et vit Harry Potter. Elle savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Elle ne serait plus là sinon. Mais tout cela importait peu maintenant. Il lui prit la main.

-Vraiment. Je suis désolé, et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner.

Elle était tellement surprise par ses paroles qu'elle se détacha de son monde de douleur.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Mr Potter.

-Il m'a sauvé. J'allais me prendre ce sort en pleine poitrine mais il s'est lancé sur moi et se l'est pris à ma place. J'ai appelé Luna pour qu'elle l'amène ici, mais…

Poppy sentit ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau. Pas de douleur cette fois, non. De fierté. Son fils était mort en sauvant un enfant.

-Merci, Mr Potter. Merci.

Elle embrassa le front de son fils puis prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle avait quelqu'un pour qui vivre, maintenant. Elle ferait tout pour que cet enfant vive le plus longtemps possible. Son fils était mort pour lui…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que cet OS ne vous a pas trop déprimé. C'est tiré d'un fait réel qui m'a tellement touchée que j'ai dû l'écrire. Pour cette femme qui vient de perdre son fils et dont trop peu de personnes connaissent l'histoire. Certains d'entre vous doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment en Syrie, et une femme qui soignait des blessés de guerre est tombée sur son fils, qui lui, était décédé. Sa détresse était immense. Je ne la connais pas, j'ai simplement vu des images à la télévision. Des images qui m'ont bouleversée. Je ne voulais pas que son histoire tombe dans l'oubli, alors je l'ai écrite. Tous les détails de la fic sortent bien évidemment de mon imaginaire.


End file.
